Fujoshi Rumi dj (Chiba x Asai-kun) : Si Chiba était mon senpai
by MlleJoch
Summary: Chiba et Asai-kun sont dans le même club de basket. Chiba joue avec les sentiments d'Asai, qui n'en peux plus de cet amour. Abe, amoureux d'Asai, son meilleur ami, en a assez de le voir souffrir...
1. Chapter 1

_Un court premier chapitre~_

"Chiba serait mon senpai, au club de basket..."

/

"Chiba senpai, droit devant !" crie un jeune homme à lunettes rondes.

Les défenseurs tentent de bloquer Chiba, mais celui-ci les passe avec aisance. Au moment où il passe devant Asai, il lui adresse un sourire indescriptible. Et dunk. Les cris de son équipe se mêlent à ceux du public. L'arbitre annonce : "Victoire pour l'équipe de...". Asai n'entend pas la suite. Chiba-senpai est là. Devant lui. Il passe une main autour de l'épaule d'Asai et l'embrasse sur le front.

"Merci, Asai-kun. C'est grâce à ton soutien que nous avons gagné." sussurre-t-il à son oreille

Et il part saluer l'équipe adverse en petite foulée.

Le coeur d'Asai bat fort dans sa poitrine. D'une main tremblante, il caresse son front que, quelques secondes auparavant, son senpai avait embrassé. Il frémit. Il sent tout son corps se consumer. Aidez-moi, gémit-il intérieurement. Je n'en peux plus..

"Asai ?"

"Abe.. Aide-moi..." à le temps de murmurer Asai avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son ami

 _Au chapitre suivant, Asai se réveille sur un lit d'infirmerie et Abe lui fera une déclaration inattendue..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Dans le chapitre précedent, Asai s'est évanoui dans les bras d'Abe..._

Asai se réveille sur un lit d'infirmerie. Abe, le visage inquiet, veille à côté de lui.

"Abe ? Que.. ?

\- Tu es resté évanoui plusieurs heures." répond Abe, rassuré de voir son ami éveillé.

Asai se relève à demi, se frotte la tête, soupire. Que dire, que faire ? S'était idiot de s'être évanoui pour si peu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne reconnaissait plus son corps, depuis que son coeur était occupé par Chiba...

"...Asai... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu veux m'en parler ?"

La voix basse d'Abe rassure Asai. L'apaise. Les larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues. Il reste un moment silencieux. Cherche des mots pour définir ce qu'il ressent.

"Je.. Chiba-senpai m'a embrassé sur le front tout à l'heure. A chaque fois qu'il me touche, qu'il me parle, tout mon corps.. est dépourvu d'énergie. Je n'ai plus de forces. Et je me sens brûler de l'intérieur... Je l'aime... Oh, Abe, je l'aime tellement..."

Asai, tout à ses pleurs et ses sentiments qui s'entre-choquent, ne voit pas le visage d'Abe se contracter.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il a compris mes sentiments, mais qu'il ne fait qu'en profiter... Il se joue de moi, de mes sentiments. Pour lui, faire ça, ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais ça signifie tout pour moi ! A chaque fois, c'est comme s'il me transperçait le coeur... Mais je l'aime, et je ne trouve pas la force de l'en empêcher.." continue Asai, les yeux embués de larmes.

Abe ne peut plus. Il ne peut plus voir son ami, celui qu'il aime, se torturer ainsi. Dans un élan passionné, il le prend dans ses bras.

"Asai.. Arrête de te faire du mal ! Oublie Chiba... Je suis là, moi ! J'ai toujours été à tes côtés et je le serais toujours, je te le promets ! Sois mien, Asai !" Le chuchotement d'Abe s'est transformé en cri. Asai le repousse.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas Abe !" Asai ne comprends pas. Il croyait qu'Abe le comprenait. Pourquoi lui demander une chose pareille !? "Tu sais très bien que mon coeur n'appartient ni à toi ni à moi-même ! Il appartient tout entier à Chiba.. !"

Le cri d'Asai est stoppé par l'expression d'Abe. Du désespoir, de la peine, de la déception. Une expression qu'Asai lui-même à souvent portée...

"Abe.." continue-t-il dans un murmure, en lui prenant la main "Nous sommes amis depuis des années. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi d'une autre manière..." et il détourna le regard, incapable de faire face au flot de sentiments qu'il découvrait sur le visage d'Abe.

Le visage d'Abe s'assombrit. Jamais, jamais, encore et toujours jamais. Il n'avait jamais. Il ne serait jamais. Il n'était jamais. La colère et le désespoir, trop forts pour lui, prirent le contrôle de son corps.

"Jamais !" cria-t-il "Jamais !? Pourquoi jamais !? Je te ferais comprendre Asai, que je ne suis plus le petit garçon que j'étais avant ! Je suis un homme, un homme qui t'aime !" et il plaqua Asai sur le lit. "Je te le ferais comprendre par tous les moyens, Asai !"

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Abe devient un dangereux prédateur... Quelqu'un viendra-t-il au secours d'Asai ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Dans le précédent chapitre, Asai confie a Abe son amour passionné pour Chiba. Abe confesse son amour longtemps caché, mais Asai le rejette.._

"Je suis un homme Asai, un homme qui t'aime ! Et je te le ferais comprendre par tous les moyens !"

En disant ces mots, Abe passa sa main sous la chemise de fin lin d'Asai.

"N-Non ! Abe !" Asai tentait de se débattre, mais Abe était plus fort que lui. Abe, malgré sa peur, se demanda depuis quand son ami s'était autant musclé. Il avait raison, Abe. Il était un homme. Mais pourtant..

Le visage d'Abe s'approchait de lui. Asai tenta de se détourner, mais Abe le força à lui faire face. Il l'embrassa longuement, sensuellement. Asai ne savait que penser. Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit, il ne pouvait plus penser, respirer, bouger, Abe occupait tout en cet instant. Mais un visage apparut dans le brouillard de ses pensées. Un visage familier, aimé, adoré même, qui lui donna assez de force et de courage pour repousser Abe.

"NON !" cria Asai

Au moment même, alors qu'Asai tentait vainement d'écarter Abe et de s'arracher à son étreinte, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec violence, et Chiba apparut.

"Asai ! On t'entends crier au bout du couloir, qu'est-ce qu.." commença-t-il

Puis son regard se fixa sur Asai, étendu sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux, la peur sur le visage, Abe penché sur lui mais surtout.. sa main touchant Asai bien trop basse.

La colère défigura immédiatement Chiba. Il sauta sur Abe, le prit au col, et lui balança son poing dans la figure. Abe tomba violemment au sol, le nez en sang et le regard interloqué.

"...taré ! Tu m'as démoli le nez !" cria Abe en tentant de se relever.

Le pied sur le bas-ventre d'Abe, Chiba articulé très calmement :

" Touche encore à ce qui m'appartient, et tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de ça"

Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Seuls la respiration des trois adolescents se faisait entendre.

Abe comprit que Chiba ne plaisantait pas.

"...pigé" murmura Abe

Il se leva lentement en se tenant le nez, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Asai et dit, avec un sourire douloureux :

"Je suis désolé. Adieu"

Et il sortit.

Asai resta un instant hébété, à moitié redressé. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement. D'un bond il se leva, sa chemise à moitié défaite flottant autour de sa taille, sortit de l'infirmerie en coup de vent et cria "Abe !". Celui-ci s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. "Quoi ?"

"J-je suis désolé ! Merci pour.. pour tes sentiments ! Mais, moi... !" Asai inspira, ferma les yeux et cria "Mais moi ! J'aime Chiba-senpai !"

 _Dans le prochain chapitre: Asai s'est déclaré.. Quel va être la réaction de Chiba ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Dans le précedent chapitre, Asai a rejeté Abe et s'est déclaré à Chiba... Que va-t-il se passer ?_

"Mais, moi... !" Asai inspira, ferma les yeux et cria " J'aime Chiba-senpai !"

Il eut l'impression que sa voix résonnait dans les couloirs vides du lycée. Abe soupira.

"Je sais.. A demain, Asai" murmura-t-il. Et il tourna les talons.

Asai soupira, de soulagement lui. Il n'avait pas perdu son ami.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Un souffle chaud lui parcourait le cou et le faisait frissonnait.

"Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas bien entendu" prononça Chiba, son souffle se déplaçant près de son oreille.

"J-je..." trembla Asai

Les bras de Chiba l'enlaçèrent. Asai sentit quelque chose d'humide lécher son oreille, et il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

"Je n'ai pas apprécié la manière dont ce connard t'as touché..." continua Chiba. "Aussi bien ici..." et sa main gauche caressa le torse d'Asai. Un soupir plaintif s'éleva. Asai rougit. Chiba ignora et continua "Qu'ici..." Et d'un doigt il parcourut la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Asai.

"Nn... Senpai ! Non !" Asai hésita, rougit et murmura "Pas ici... on pourrait nous voir..."

Chiba sourit. Enfin, il s'offrait à lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes d'Asai, et l'entraîna dans l'infirmerie.

 **EPILOGUE**

"Et là !" conclut Asai triomphante " ils conluent sur une scène de sexe torride !"

"C'est merveilleux Asai ! Comment peux-tu être aussi douée !?" s'exclame Yuki, les larmes aux yeux.

"Et je pourrais continuer... Asai-kun pourrait se demander si Chiba l'aime vraiment, Chiba le prendre en mauvaise posture avec Abe... Je pourrais même en faire un threesome..."

"N-n'éxagère pas" dit Abe, très pâle.

"Qui veux la suite ?" claironne Asai.

"Moi, moi !" crie Yuki en sautillant.

"Pas moi..." soupire Chiba

"Ni moi" continue Abe, encore plus pâle.

"Dans ce cas, je le continuerais ! Pour toi ma Yuki adorée !"

"YEEESSSS !" "QUOIIIIIIIIII !?"

 _FIN_


End file.
